Goodbye or Good Morning Kiss
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Goodbye or Good Morning Kiss, they can't quite figure it out but at the same time, they don't care. - Spoilers for Nightfall


Title: Goodbye or Good Morning Kiss

Characters: Mark/Maddy

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Terra Nova. Fox owns Terra Nova and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Goodbye or Good Morning Kiss, they can't quite figure it out but at the same time, they don't care.

Timeline: Spoilers – Nightfall.

A/N: To DaniWilder who insisted, because she wrote a tag to Nightfall, I should write one and this one worked out. Hope you like it.

Warning: Kisses?

Goodbye or Good Morning Kiss

"We're crazy," Maddy moaned as Mark took her lips back into his once more, pressing her back against the wall of house next to the back door. He just chuckles against her lips.

"Define crazy," he told her and she rolled her eyes

"Okay, we're camouflage in stinkweed and we're trying to get me to sneak back into my house, in hope that my father isn't looking for me so he won't kill you and ground me until the ice age," she told him with a smirk as he winced. "Yeah, I'm using your words against you," she nodded with a teasing smile.

"Just because your father isn't scary to you, it doesn't mean he's not scary to the rest of us," he reminded her, peppering her lips with kisses and she scoffed.

"Mark, he's like a teddy bear!" she protested, giggling as he rubbed their noses together.

"A teddy bear with a gun," he corrected. She laughed.

"He's not that bad," she told him, pushing at his chest before biting her lower lip when she saw the look Mark gave her, "Really scary?" Mark nodded.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so, everyone in the military is scared of him," Mark told her and she rolled her eyes.

"My father is not that scary," she tried to placate him.

"Maddy, every guy is scared when it comes to the father of the girl they are dating," he explained. She giggled, pulling his head down and kissing him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," she whispered against his lips and her rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…how will that work out again?" he asked.

"I'll hold him back so you can have about 30 seconds head start on running," she told him with a shrug.

"30 seconds?" he demanded, Maddy nodded.

"Yeah, I can't hold him back for any longer than that! Not unless you wish for me to bring Zoe into the situation. I'm sure I can get her to distract him by saying she kissed Sam."

"Sam? And why would Zoe kiss a boy?" Mark pulled away from her, arching an eyebrow. Maddy giggled as she stared at him.

"Are you serious? Don't you think my sister has enough to worry about when it comes to Dad and Josh being over-protective her, you need to put your two cents in?" Maddy asked with an amused grin. "Besides, Sam is Leah's brother; you've met him, the cute little kid with blonde hair?"

"Oh yeah," Mark nodded. "He's the one who likes you." Maddy giggled, hitting him on the arm.

"He's five, I hardly think he's going to steal me away," Maddy reminded him, tugging him down so she could kiss him.

"Don't underestimate kids," he warned her, kissing her in between each word.

"Mark, you make it sound like he is a mastermind at stealing girls," she told him and he shrugged.

"If I was five, I'd be trying to steal you away," he told her and she laughed.

"If you were five, I'd be two," she informed him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How do you know I'm nineteen?" he asked and she grinned mischievously.

"Dad. Did you really think he'd give you permission to date me without knowing what age you are?" she asked.

"How did he find out?" he asked, incredulously.

"Lt. Washington," she supplied with a stifled snicker at pale complexion Mark was suddenly sporting. "Apparently she told him a lot of things," she shrugged when Mark looked at her. "Dad won't tell me what she said."

"Good…I think," he murmured.

"Does she have a lot of blackmail material on you?" Maddy asked with a knowing smile. "Josh likes to threaten me with them…doesn't quite work because I have more on him." Mark grinned.

"You can be quite scary when you want to be," he told her, getting a please smile in return. He bent down and kissed her softly, enjoying her lips. "So…what is this? A goodbye kiss or a good morning kiss?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Do we really care?" she asked, biting her lower lip. Mark shook his head, lowering his head and taking her lips back into his, his hands sliding up her sides. Her hands went to his hair as she made a low moan deep in her throat.

She didn't think she would tire of his lips, they always seem to flood her warmth, sending electric shocks through her body and making her fingers tingle. It was strange but it wasn't something she was going to complain about.

She heard people talking in the distance and remembered that she should get inside just in-case her parents were looking for them, she didn't want Mark to die just because he been caught kissing her.

She broke the kiss regretfully, already missing his lips on hers.

"I really should go in, especially if my parents are going to be looking for me," she told him and he nodded.

"See you later," he whispered. She smiled as she watched him sneak away before she entered the house, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that no-one was home and hurried for a shower, she needed the stench out of her hair.

The End

Shorter than my usual…O_O…not so sure I like that *shudders*

**And!** I am assuming he is 19. Foster is shown to be 20 years old so it is possible that Mark is roughly the same age. Don't go thinking I've got insider information 'cause I don't!


End file.
